


No other Choice

by FanfictionCentral



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionCentral/pseuds/FanfictionCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intro: <br/>Here I am staring up at the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign. Why, seriously why is he here of all places he chooses Beacon Hills, Is he insane after what happened to him here I though this would be the last place he would come to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own teen wolf nor do I own the characters of teen wolf I only own Kayla Rose

Chapter 1: Mr.Harris

I pulled up to Beacon Hills High school in my blue Lamborghini Aventador. Obviously I earned a few stares, Then it hit me the smell of an alpha , two to be precise, Wait I know that smell I turned my head and saw Aiden and Ethan uh oh great start Not!

I got out of the car and noticed a group of people staring at me 3 werewolves 2 humans and a hunter I immediately managed to sniff them out I also looked to my right and saw Aiden and Ethan staring at me I decided just to play it cool and ignore them all and walked straight into the building , all the while I could still here there conversations.

I got my schedule from the office and walked to my first class Chemistry with Mr. Harris not gonna lie Chem is my favourite subject ever , I know nerd alert.  
I walked in the class and as usual when your the new girl everyone's heads immediately snapped towards me Mr. Harris however seemed not to care a bit.  
"Oh I see we have a new student why don't you take a seat..." Mr Harris stopped when he realised he didn't know my name "Kayla Rose" I said in return "well Miss Rose why don't you take a seat beside Lahey , Lahey raise your hand , and miss Rose" he said in an absent tone "Yes Sir" grr trying to act polite to a total A hole is hard "I do not take lightly to interruptions in the middle of class Detention after school". Seriously you have got to be kidding me detention really? I mean all I did was show up a few minutes late , guess I'm not going to like chem as much as I thought.


	2. Revenge is sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own teen wolf nor do I own any of the characters apart from Kayla Rose

So now I am in detention nothing interesting happened today apart from the fact that Isaac got detention for beating Ethan up I mean I don't believe it for a bit that he done it because let's be honest Ethan would of chewed his head off if he even tried Mr. Harris voice suddenly broke my trail of thought "Kayla,Isaac and Alison go stock up the janitors closet" pfft some teacher he is does he realise how easy it would be just to disappear ? 

"Kayla Kayla KAYLA" Alison's voice pulled me out from my day dream "What" Alison jumped back a little and Isaac stood in front of her protectively "Oh god Alison I'm so sorry I was day dreaming and you gave me a fright that's all , I would never hurt her Geez Isaac talk about being on edge"  
Isaac just kind of huffed and walked into the closet first "Yo Alison what's his problem?" I asked when I saw Isaac's reluctance to walk into the closet "He's Just claustrophobic that's all" "Oh I totally understand I'm the same when I see a spider totally freak out and start crying I know not what you would expect from a werewolve". When we were putting the paper towels away Alison and Isaac started having a conversation I decided not to listen it seemed kind of private next thing there was a massive bang and the door shut and Isaac's eyes went wide and he started freaking out Alison tried calming him down but he started to wolf out I sensed it probably before he did I pushed Alison away and she fell and cut her self Isaac turned around an started growling at me "Isaac choose your battles wisely listen calm the fuck down now !" all of a sudden the door was ripped open and Isaac pulled out it was scott I instinctively walked over to Isaac and hugged him calming him down well as an alpha your inclined to be motherly towards betas even if there not your beta.

"Isaac I really don't know if this is a good idea they will kill you Aiden loves his bike" I was worried for him I know Aiden he is a kill first ask questions later kind of guy and he won't hesitate in ripping him apart "Yup I'm sure now will you help us?" I just couldn't say no to him "uh fine but scott I show him the bike parts at least if he goes after me I actually have a chance against him okay?" Scott huffed but agreed "Okay let's do this".

Scott and I walked into Miss. Blake's class and sat on either side of the twins I sat beside Aiden and Scott sat beside Ethan, I pulled out a round circular thing let's be honest I had no idea what it was but I knew it must of been important otherwise scott wouldn't of took it off I looked at him and started spinning it around my finger "Now this looks important" I smirked as Scott pulled out the next thing and said "oops wonder what this is for" then as if on cue we heard a motor bike starting up and out ran Aiden Result Us-1 Them-1 nothing like evening thing up a little we all ran out after miss. Blake who the stared at Aiden "You've got to be kidding me you know this is going to result in a suspension" Alison,Isaac and Scott literally were trying so hard to keep themselves from laughing.


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf nor do I own any of the characters mentioned apart from Kayla Rose

Recently everything's been insane Derek and Ennis may or may not be dead and now were on a cross country field trip with Ethan of all people plus Scott still hasn't healed from the alpha attack oh yeah and Mr. Harris went missing and stiles reckons he was the next sacrifice.

Boyd is starting to loose control I can feel it I start walking over to him but Scott got there first and immediately calms him down god he will make a great alpha one day. However he looks like death warmed up I'm getting worried about him and Obviously no one knows this but Ennis was like an uncle to me at one point in my life so I'm upset aswell but I can't show it right now my priority is scott.

We stopped thanks to Stiles I swear that boy can get anything he wants so now were in the bathroom trying to help scott Alison is sewing him up when I hear a commotion I run out and see Isaac beating up Ethan but before I could do anything I was on the ground in Pain What the Hell? I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in some kind of motel room with Ethan,Scott,Alison,Stiles,Boyd,Isaac and Lydia surrounding me , Here it comes that involuntary word vomit "He's dead isn't he Ethan please tell me he's not dead" everyone bar Ethan were confused especially when Ethan came over and hugged me while I was crying and whispering that it would be okay. "Wait What the hell Kayla why are you crying because Ennis is dead he was the one who killed Derek I thought you were on our side" Scott was angry I could tell Ethan was about to either hit him or shout at him but I decided well no the word Vomit decided to tell them everything "Ennis was like an uncle to me I just can't believe he killed him, Ethan I don't care what you say we need to stop him before its you or Aiden next I would say I'm safe but after what he just done to Ennis I wouldn't be surprised if he would kill me too" everyone looked like I grew two heads.

"Kayla you know what Deaucalion did for me and Aiden we can't just betray him and go against him like that he helped us I'm sorry but I just can't be apart of this" Scott suddenly interupted "Kayla What the hell is going on" I sighed here we go "Ethan are you kidding me right now Deaucalion is pure evil he needs to be stopped" "I agree" Scott said happily that I was on his side.  
"Kayla do you honestly think you could kill him?" Ethan was sceptical and I can fully understand why "Ethan just leave I need to speak to everyone without you"


	4. Let's Make A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own teen wolf nor do I own the characters in the story the only character I own is Kayla Rose

So Aiden and Ethan killed Boyd last week so evidently I'm the one that everyones turning to for answers.

So here I am time to face the music I am in Derek's apartment with everyone and in case it wasn't obvious Derek survived so here I was standing in front of Derek,Peter,Cora,Scott,Isaac,Alison,Stiles and Lydia great just great I can understand why the want an explanation but really it was like I was on trial.

"Okay so you want explanations I understand that but I feel like I'm on trial for murder or something" Derek didn't look too please "Just start from the begining and I'm warning you if I feel like your lying I will rip your throat out with my teeth" he groweld "Ooh Kinky no but seriously Derek many have tried and failed so if you want me to tell you what's going on then shut that pretty little mouth of yours because let's be honest I have been an alpha since I was born so don't threaten me" "Okay so My Name is Kayla Rose I am 17 and I was born an alpha because my mum and dad were both alphas but my mum died giving birth to me so consequently I became and alpha, anyway my dad was a lovely man so kind and caring well until I was 5 and his kind caring and trusting nature led to him loosing his eyesight after that its safe to say he went insane, I was brought up from the age of 10 with Ennis being more like a father to me than Deaucalion my actual father was so that's why I was upset when he died and like I said Deaucalion needs to be put down once and for all" 

It was awkwardly silent before stiles chimed in"Woah dude your Deaucalion's daughter?" to be honest I'm just glad someone actually spoke even if it was a stupid question "Yup I thought I made that obvious" before I could even blink Derek had his claws around my throat and had me pinned to the floor "You know Aiden and Ethan made me kill Boyd under your fathers orders I think we should make them feel what its like to loose someone they care about" I didn't even fight back I saw no point in it because if I did he would only end up hurt.

"Derek Stop!!" ahh Scott my saviour "didn't you hear a word she said,she's on our side she wants Deaucalion dead just as much as us" Scott always the martyr but he bought me time me and Derek were now in opposite positions I was on top of him holding his throat I swear if this was any other circumstance I'm pretty sure we would be naked by now ... No Kayla stop those thoughts right now, ugh but damn he's HOT!!!

I was brought back from my Dirty thought by a loud growl oh Derek god I swear if he does that again I may just have to take him right here and now even with everyone watching. I released my grip and stood up looking down at him "Derek scotts right you know I'm on your side , besides I'm the only one out of all of you that would actually stand a chance against him plus were stronger as a pack and I swear you will be the sole alpha in charge of the pack I won't even argue with you cmon derek you know it makes sence!" Derek huffed oh good he's so hot ughh STOP having those thought " so what do you say do we have a deal?" I was hopeful he looked like he was giving in " Yes okay we have a deal"


End file.
